Espionage of the Womb
by BurgerLover
Summary: Bell cracks after being the Beast's husband for 364 days. Experience Disney's Beauty & The Beast's Epilogue in this action adventure story.


"Bon zheuru!" Cackled Bell in a cute Disney way. She was waltzing her way to the Beast's castle. 364 days had passed since she had married the beast... 364 unhappy painful days. After the first week of being married to the psydo-Tarzan, Bell realized she was not interested in men at all. She had been a play toy for the Tarzan for far too long. She finally blasted the door down as she skippled. "I SAID BON ZHEURU!" She roared like the Beast used to be able to before he became a loser. The little boy ran up to her. "Hi bitchbabe!" He laughed. Bell pimp handed the little bitch and cut one of his toes off and fed it to him. "That'll teach ya!" Bell turned to the Clockman and nodded, "Bon zheuru", before quickly escaping up the stairs. She slumped in her chair and stared at the empty container that used to hold the rose of magic. She let out a sigh, "if only there was someway to bring everything back to the way it was before I kissed that bastard..." And with that a dastardly idea overtook her brain. "What if..." Her grin turned fruitful and her vagina began cooking up a plan (baking, if you will,). But just as Bell got her hots on, the Pseudo-Tarzan stood behind the chair and began rubbing her shoulders. "How's my little Bell? Who needs to be ring-a-ding-dinged!?" The Beast began... But Bell was in no mood to deal with THIS motherfuker! "Get out! I am in a bad mood right now!" She lashed out, shoving his hands off her. The Beast resisted, "oh come on now... Not even a little?" He beggeled. Bell looked him straight in the eyes and smacked, "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE GAHSTONE!" The Beast was hurt and he retreated to the exit of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bell calmed down. "Ugh. Finally, now maybe I can try my idea." Bell pulled off her dress and picked up the empty shell that once held the rose. "Maybe... Maybe if I perform a sex ritual I can cast a time reversal spell!" And with that, bell spent the night jabbing her VAGINITRACTOR with the shell, up until it was full with woman juices. Then she pledged alliance to satan and drank the juices she emitted - the entire shell- brim full! Bell became confused and passed out- to awaken to a new beginning, a second chance!

An annoying little pinch continually interrupted Bell and finally she snapped. "STOP FUCKING PINCHING ME!-" She woke up and looked at what she was holding- it was that French Fuck Candleman! "YOU!" She roared. "Madame- pettieè- for the Beast has reverted back to his form and we all with him!" Candleman squeaked being choked. Bell dropped him in shock. "Is this real? Are you sure?" She asked the room- and nature proved true- it was! Bell smiled genuinely- then crudely. She picked up the French Fuck Candleman and chucked his ass into a pot with water. Bell grabbed a Burger and took a meaty bite. She put burger down. She locked the lid and took the pot with her into the Kitchen. She hurriedly wallowed to the Stove and began boiling the water. "I wanted to kill you so bad..." Bell whispered into the pot to the dying Candlefuck. "What's up?" A squeealich voice asked behind Bell. "OH - SH- oh! Hi there little cup!" Bell warmly calmed down. "Come here into my hand-" and with that the dumb little boy teacup bounced into his own doom- for when she had his handle in grasp she lifted him up high- the boy completely oblivious to his demise. "Weeeee! Ahahaha this is fun!" He declared, rising up with her speed. WOOSH. SMASH! The shattered remains of what once was the boy was all over the floor. AN: /have you ever seen a teacup bleed? No, you have not. If you were with Bell you would have!/ "AHAHAHAHA!" She cackled. "OOFF!" Bell groaned, a sudden shock overwhelming her. "Ahh..." She let it all out. Bell was horny as fuck. She wanted to fuck something- and then the Beast came by- in Beast form- not that hideous Pseudo-Tarzan! "Bell! Are you alright? Everyone is reverting form- I don't know what to-" As the Beast talked Bell pretended to listen. She nodded her head a few times to make him think she was listening- all whilst she was stealthily opening the drawer behind her to grab a butcher knife. Bell tucked it in her Dress, completely concealed. "Shhh..." She consoled the Beast, and ran up to him and hugged him. "I want you to know it is all going to be over," bell started, the Beast whinied "How can you say that? I am so stressed out!" "I want you to know... I am going to fix the biggest mistake of my life." Bell finished. "What is that?" The Beast was confused. "You." She whispered, stabbing a hole deep in the Beast's back, penetrating his heart. "I should have let Gahstone kill you all those months ago..." The Beast's vision faded and finally he collapsed- The Beast was slain. Bell got an instant boner. Her factory began industrializing inside of her even faster than before, as if demanding "MORE RESOURCES MORE WORKERS!" And then- the mother teapot came in- Bell's heart fluttered. "I... I love you." She smiled at the teapot. The teapot was shocked- but being the old bat she was she too got a boner- the tea inside of her heated up! And so, bell picked her up and together they jumped off the balcony of the Castle, Spout in Bell the entire time. "OH YES!" Bell and Mama fucked so hard- until they hit the pool and because the animators of 1991 could not animate under water yet- they drowned... Happily :)


End file.
